Relatos BokuAka
by ValeRyoda03
Summary: Pequeños relatos de la pareja de Bokuto Kotaro y Akaashi Keiji, por que FF necesita más de esta pareja
1. Solo Amigos

**Pequeños relatos de la pareja de Bokuto Kotaro y Akaashi Keiji, por que FF necesita más de esta pareja**

 **Cap. 1 Solo Amigos**

 **Cantidad de palabras: 468 (según word)**

 **Espero les guste, estaré subiendo el segundo capitulo la proxima semana, esperare sus comentarios**

 **Créditos al creador de Haikyuu! Haruichi Furudate**

1.- Solo amigos

Solo hay dos cosas en este mundo que le gustan a Bokuto Koutaro: el voleibol y Akaashi Keiji. Siempre le gustó el voleibol, era su razón para levantarse con ánimo en la mañana, desayunar contento y llegar feliz a la escuela, tener la paciencia de esperar a que terminara la jornada escolar para que iniciara los entrenamientos y quedarse en el gimnasio hasta tarde, llegar a su casa al anochecer pensando en que mañana es otro día de vóley. Pero no fue hasta su segundo año que lo vio, parecía ser un chico bastante serio y tranquilo que se presentaba para el club; "soy armador" recuerda que dijo "mi nombre es Akaashi Keiji, clase 1-6". Su voz estaba totalmente acorde con su rostro y actitud y Bokuto supo que había encontrado una nueva razón para levantarse por las mañanas.

Se acercó poco a poco, primero en las practicas pidiéndole que levantara para él y lo ayudara con sus remates; así como otro día fue a buscarlo a su clase para que comieran juntos y ahí supo algo más de él; que jugaba voleibol desde niño, que su materia favorita era la Química, que tenía un perro llamado Toto y que aún no tenía decidido que debería estudiar cuando fuera a la universidad.

Aún te faltan tres años – le había dicho él – no tienes porque apresurarte tanto.

De la nada surgió una amistad, practicaban juntos sin que uno tuviera que pedírselo al otro logrando excelentes remates y coordinarse de una manera espectacular, por lo que lograron llamar la atención del entrenador quien puso a Akaashi como titular de un partido de práctica.

¡Hey, hey, hey Akaashi dame esos cinco! – le gritó con alegría ese día luego de que ganaran, Bokuto estaba feliz de que hubiese podido rematar tantas veces gracias a las habilidades del moreno. Después de unas cuantas semanas su coordinación mejoro mucho más, se juntaban a la hora de almuerzo todos los días, Bokuto descubrió del humor ácido del muchacho y Akaashi el lado "emo" que tenía el As sobre todo cuando perdían los partidos.

Fue en ese mismo año en el que se descubrió una mañana pensando en su compañero, en cómo iba a ser su práctica ese día, de que le hablaría al ojiverde a la hora de almuerzo y de que tal vez debería llevarle un trozo de pastel que su madre había comprado la tarde anterior. Y fue ese mismo día en que se dio cuenta que ya no solo el voleibol invadía sus pensamientos en la mañana al despertar, que su compañero de ojos verdes estaba en su mente desde que la alarma sonaba y que se mantenía ahí todo el día y al acostarse Bokuto Koutaro se convenció a si mismo que le gustaba Akaashi Keiji.


	2. Confesión

**Pequeños relatos de la pareja de Bokuto Koutaro y Akaashi Keiji, porque FF necesita más de esta pareja**

 **Cap. 2 Confesión**

 **Cantidad de palabras: 1136 (según word)**

 **Espero les guste, pensaba subirlo ayer pero llegue con un dolor de cabeza horrible del trabajo que me tiró a la cama xc**

 **Créditos al creador de Haikyu! Haruichi Furudate**

 **Puede que encuentre un de Ooc los personajes**

2.- Confesión:

Akaashi Keiji es un muchacho muy observador e inteligente, es por eso que se dio cuenta inmediatamente que algo raro le pasaba a su senpai ya que generalmente no paraba de hablar pero los últimos días había estado más callado y solo abría la boca para comer y decir una que otra palabra. Aunque esta actitud solo pasaba con él.

Bokuto-san, has estado callado estos días – tuvo que hacerlo el silencio se estaba haciendo realmente incómodo y no sabía por qué.

¿Ah? ¿En serio?, debe ser porque se acercan las preliminares de la Inter-High y estoy poniéndome nervioso jajajaja -. Si bien podía ser cierto Akaashi no le creía había algo que el otro no decía, pero sin más que hablar siguieron corriendo. Cuando terminaron acordaron entrenar juntos como siempre. El entrenamiento de ese día fue normal.

Los días posteriores fueron casi normales, Bokuto había recuperado su alegría y entusiasmo en los almuerzos por lo que su convivencia con él se hacía más amena a esa hora aunque los entrenamientos era otra cosa. Akaashi no sería titular en las preliminares por lo que Bokuto tuvo que empezar a entrenar con el armador titular de tercer año y se sentía extraño, ya se había acostumbrado a la energía abundante que desprendía el rematador desde que había llegado al club por lo que se le hacía raro estar con él solo en los almuerzos, "estar con él" ¿desde cuándo pensaba de esa forma? Al principio creía que Bokuto solo se hacía el simpático con él solo porque era el recién llegado pero se dio cuenta inmediatamente que solo con él era así. Al empezar a practicar con él chico de pelo bicolor lo empezó a contagiar de su energía y entusiasmo por lo que siempre le alegraba llegar al gimnasio para entrenar, luego empezaron las invitaciones a almorzar y el resto es historia contada.

La mañana en que empezaría el campeonato ambos se encontraron temprano en el gimnasio de la escuela, Akaashi cuando vio a Bokuto creyó que algo andaba mal cuando lo saludó y este no le respondió.

Bokuto –san buenos días – se había acercado lo suficiente para que el otro lo escuchara, por lo que cuando Bokuto se giró para saludar sus rostros quedaron lo suficientemente cerca para que las mejillas de ambos adquirieran una tonalidad rosa.

Akaashi buenos días! ¿Cómo dormiste? – el chico búho miro hacía el frente y el moreno se dio cuenta que había algo extraño en su mirar, tal vez si estuviera nervioso después de todo.

Muy bien ¿y usted?

No muy bien, estaba muy nervioso y no pude pegar un ojo en casi toda la noche, jajajjajaj

¡Eh! ¿acaso usted está bien con eso?

Claro que estoy bien Akaashi, tengo energía hasta para compartir aunque creo que a la noche dormiré como un tronco.

Tal vez tenga razón, ¿está nervioso?

Si algo, no me gustaría que perdiéramos y no pudiera seguir jugando – un silencio incomodo se produjo entre los dos y ambos habían llegado tan jodidamente temprano que Akaashi creía que sus compañeros no iban a llegar hasta un buen rato.

Oye Akaashi… háblame cuéntame algo.

Para que quiere que haga algo así.

No lo sé, pero tu voz me tranquiliza – ninguno de los dos se miraban pero se podía notar el nerviosismo de ambos.

Y que quiere que le cuente

No se cualquier cosa, que hiciste anoche después de la práctica.

Fui a casa – Akaashi decidió ayudar y empezó a contarle lo que había hecho – como hoy día comenzaba el campeonato mis padres compraron sushi para darme ánimos.

¿Te gusta el sushi?

Solo el de la tienda donde compraron ese es realmente delicioso, algún día lo llevare.

¿Estas invitándome a una cita Akaashi?

Si eso lo anima entonces diré que sí,

Que considerado eres con tu senpai Akaashi ¿y qué hiciste después?

Vi una película, aunque era tan mala que casi me quedo dormido.

Wow no creí que Akaashi fuese de esos que veían películas y esas cosas – Bokuto parecía ser él de nuevo.

Bueno, ver cosas divertidas me tranquiliza un poco, oh ahí vienen los demás.

Los días posteriores al campeonato no fueron muy alentadores, el perder les hizo tener bajos ánimos a todos pero sobre todo a Bokuto quien el haber perdido lo deprimió bastante hasta llegar al punto de no ir a buscar a Akaashi un día a la hora de almuerzo.

Bokuto-san vamos a comer – Akaashi lo había ido a buscar a su salón.

Se me quedo el mío en casa – Bokuto lo miraba con expresión triste y este lo veía de igual manera, el perder lo había afectado a ambos o eso creía el ojiverde.

Yo le convido del mío, pero vamos necesita tener fuerzas para cuando entrenemos en la tarde.

Fueron a la azotea, la cual estaba desolada ya que al parecer con la próxima llegada del verano los estudiantes preferían ir a comer a los jardines de la escuela, pero Akaashi prefería ir a comer a un lugar más privado para poder compartir con Bokuto. Ambos se sentaron en el suelo y empezaron a comer en silencio, Bokuto se removía nervioso como si tratara de decir algo pero no se atrevía.

Bokuto – san ¿le sucede algo?

El chico le miró extraño, tenía un brillo en su mirada que se le hacía difícil definir que era y un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. El moreno le iba a preguntar si acaso se sentía enfermo pero Bokuto lo interrumpió.

Akaashi me gustas.

El aludido lo miró consternado pensando que tal vez sería alguna broma de parte de su senpai mientras que su cara se tornaba completamente roja, pero Bokuto estaba igual y pareciendo esperar una respuesta. Pero ¿Qué le diría? Sentía que su corazón latía a mil por hora y por más que tratase de que sus labios se movieran no podía hacerlo, vio que el otro chico se paraba del lugar dispuesto a irse y Akaashi no sabía qué hacer, le gustaba la compañía del otro, su energía, sus tardes de práctica, el tiempo que pasaban juntos después del almuerzo, el cómo no se quejó cuando el otro le dijo que le gustaba cuando hablaba, a él también le gustaba cuando Bokuto hablaba y que también le haya confiado en él para decir sus inseguridades, le gustaba Bokuto-san.

El mayor ya estaba llegando a la puerta cuando Keiji corrió tras él tomándolo del brazo sorprendiendo a Koutaro quien se giró a ver el rostro sonrojado del moreno y unas pequeñas gotas se acumulaban en sus hermosos ojos verdes, iba a decirle algo pero el menor habló primero.

Tú también me gustas Bokuto-san.


	3. Saliendo

**Pequeños relatos de la pareja Bokuto Koutaro y Akaashi Keiji, porque FF necesita más de esta pareja**

 **Cap. 3 Saliendo**

 **Cantidad de palabras: 576 (según Word)**

 **Espero les guste este tercer capitulo, es algo corto pero hecho con cariño, creo que se volverá costumbre actualizar los días viernes**

 **Créditos al creador de Haikyuu! Haruichi Furudate**

 **Puede que encuentre un OoC en los personajes**

3.- Saliendo:

\- Tú también me gustas Bokuto-san – el corazón de Koutaro latió más deprisa que antes, se dio la vuelta para encarar a su compañero pero este tenía la cabeza gacha aun así se notaba un gran sonrojo en el rostro del más joven.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Totalmente – las mejillas de Bokuto se sonrosaron un poco , esto no podía ser real, cuando por fin se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por el ojiverde tuvo miedo no quería que la amistad que había formado con el chico se acabara solo porque él lo había empezado a ver de otra forma, había pasado semanas debatiendo con si mismo si decirle a su amigo o no, y muy en el fondo se sentía responsable de la derrota de su equipo ya que su mente no estaba concentrada al 100 en los partidos; no iba a decirle nada pero cuando lo vio tan preocupado no pudo soportarlo y estallo.

\- Totalmente seguro

\- 100% seguro Bokuto-san – el mayor envolvió en un abrazo al más bajo quien seguía sin mirar al otro colorado por la vergüenza del momento pero que de igual manera correspondo el afecto.

-¿Desde cuándo? - el olor del shampoo de Akaashi le impregnaba las fosas nasales.

\- No lo sé, supongo que si tú no hubieses dicho nada yo no me entero.

\- Y se supone que el inteligente eres tú – una risa contagio a ambos y luego vino el silencio, los dos se sentían tan bien así como estaban que ninguno quería romper el momento tan íntimo que estaban viviendo. Pero sonó la campana.

\- Ah, al parecer terminó la hora de almuerzo.

\- ¿Bajamos?

\- Seguro – ambos bajaron corriendo las escaleras, Bokuto acompañó a Akaashi hasta su clase y quedaron en practicar juntos en el entrenamiento como siempre. Ninguno puso atención en lo que quedaba de clases.

\- Hoy día Bokuto-kun y Akaashi-kun parecen más coordinado que nunca – estaban a mitad del entrenamiento y el capitán se acercó a hablar con el entrenador.

\- Podrían hacer un buen dúo con bastante entrenamiento, además Bokuto es un chico que puede hacer que cualquiera tenga ganas de jugar voleibol.

\- La verdad es que sí y Akaashi-kun se adapta muy bien al ritmo acelerado e inquieto de Bokuto-kun, entrenador sé que esto a mí no me concierne pero tal vez deba considerar a Akaashi-kun en los próximos partidos – el entrenador quedo mirando al chico el cual se alejó para seguir entrenando con sus compañeros.

Si bien Bokuto y Akaashi siempre se quedaban hasta tarde entrenando esta vez terminaron junto con sus compañeros pero aun así fueron los últimos en irse. Cuando pasaron por un parque Bokuto se detuvo.

\- Bokuto-san ¿sucede algo?

\- Sé que es algo obvio pero aun así quiero preguntártelo.

\- Que cosa Bokuto-san.

\- ¿Quieres ser mi novio? – Bokuto había tomado las manos del más bajo mientras decía esas palabras.

\- Por supuesto que quiero salir contigo ¿acaso no es obvio? - el ojiverde se puso colorado hasta las orejas al decir esas palabras.

\- Aaaahhh es que quería estar seguro – ambos rieron cuando el chico búho dijo esas palabras y se abrazaron un buen rato.

\- Creo que ya es hora de irnos Bokuto-san – dijo Akaashi cuando vio que ya se estaba oscureciendo.

\- Tienes razón, vamos – el moreno vio que el mayor le alargaba la mano para que este la tomara – te acompañare hasta tú casa.

 **Agradecimientos a:**

 **merry kirkland**

 **Kisaragi Kana**

 **UTM4047**

 **Fukurowlkun**

 **Fujimy**

 **Alice F. Jones**

 **Mizuko01**

 **KorinnVeles**

 **BalamYunuen**

 **Por seguir esta historia**


	4. La Primera Cita

**Pequeños relatos de la pareja Bokuto Koutaro y Akaashi Keiji, porque FF necesita más de esta pareja**

 **Cap. 4 La Primera Cita**

 **Cantidad de palabras: 1540 (según Word)**

 **Miiiil disculpas por el retraso, se me juntaron muchas cosas y no había podido terminar el capitulo por eso quise subirlo apenas termine de pasarlo al computador. El capitulo más largo que eh escrito hasta ahora ;)**

 **Créditos al creador de Haikyuu! Haruichi Furudate**

 **Puede que encuentre OoC en alguno de los personajes.**

4.- La Primera Cita:

Akaashi no sabía que decir sobre esto, estaba nervioso, muy nervioso y apenas había podido dormir durante la noche y es que en unas horas más tendría su primera cita con Bokuto-san. Llevaban unas cuantas semanas saliendo y para el moreno aun le parecía como si estuviese en un dentro de un sueño, es por eso que cuando el otro día Bokuto le preguntó si quería salir con el sábado le dio un Sí automático sin sopesar lo que realmente lo que el mayor le había dicho.

\- Genial Akaashi, te pasare a buscar a las 10 a tu casa – el chico se fue corriendo a cambiarse para poder iniciar las actividades del club dejando a su (ahora) pareja estática en el lugar donde habían estado conversando, con la cabeza hacia abajo y mejillas coloradas por la vergüenza. Aunque era otra cosa lo que más le preocupaba al ojiverde, Bokuto-san y él no se habían besado, en las 3 semanas que llevaban saliendo no pasaban más allá de tomadas de mano y abrazos en el parque no era muy diferente de cómo estaban antes si bien el mayor lo iba a dejar todos los días a su casa después de las practicas no hacían nada más, estaba muy nervioso, ¿qué pasaba si Bokuto-san lo besaba y él no sabía qué hacer? Estaba en una real encrucijada.

\- Oye Akaashi-kun ¿estás bien? - el capitán lo sacó de sus pensamientos – estas rojo, ¿no estarás enfermo?

\- No capitán no se preocupe, solo es el calor – Akaashi se excusó con lo que más rápido que se le cruzó por la mente en ese momento.

\- Sí que bueno, será mejor que vayas a cambiarte luego.

\- Sí capitán.

Y eso fue un día martes, tuvo que soportar tres días de nervios intensos y pocas horas de sueño y lo bueno de tener un rostro poco expresivo (según él, Bokuto decía que no era así en absoluto) era que poco o nada se le notaba por lo que ni su novio ni sus compañeros notaban el manojo de nervios que era por dentro. Hasta que por fin llegó el sábado. El día anterior le había avisado a su madre que al día siguiente no almorzaría en casa.

\- Ah ¿y eso porque? – viéndolo con una mirada picara.

\- Saldré con un amigo, Bokuto-san el chico que viste el otro día.

\- Ah ya veo, no le veo el problema cariño, pero ¿Por qué viene siempre a dejarte ese chico?

\- Como nos quedamos entrenando hasta tarde el prefiere acompañarme, cosas de senpais.

\- Bueno, déjale saludos de mi parte.

\- Gracias mamá.

\- De nada cariño, entrenando le dicen ahora – susurró después que su hijo subiera las escaleras hasta su cuarto.

Ahora Akaashi estaba en una encrucijada, había estado escudriñando en su closet durante toda la mañana y no sabía que diantres ponerse:

\- Ahora parezco una chica – se había dado una bofetada mental al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos y actos por lo que tomó unos jeans y una camisa a cuadros que más tenía a la mano, sacó una chaqueta café de cuero cuando ya estaba vestido y de ahí se dedicó a guardar toda la ropa que había quedado tirada que por suerte no era mucha y de ahí se sentó a esperar, eran las 9:30 A.M. A las 10:00 en punto sonó el timbre.

\- Yo voy – bajó corriendo las escaleras para llegar antes que su madre y se tropezó tres veces por andar solo con calcetines. Se había guardado la billetera y las llaves desde antes por lo que solo se puso las zapatillas – mamá me voy.

\- De acuerdo cariño, que te vaya bien – escuchó los pasos rápidos de su madre en la cocina por lo que se apresuró en salir de la casa.

\- Akaashi buenos días – dijo Bokuto cuando vio salir a su pareja.

\- Bokuto-san buenos días, vámonos rápido antes de que venga mi mamá y empiece a hacer preguntas – el ojiverde había tomado la muñeca del mayor para empezar a correr.

\- Oh de acuerdo – por lo que corrieron hasta la estación de trenes.

Cuando llegaron a la estación no había mucha gente y recién en ese momento Akaashi observo como iba vestido su pareja, unas zapatillas negras, jeans claros, una polera azul claro algo apretada y un polerón con cierre y capucha, debió haberse quedado mirándolo mucho porque Bokuto le dijo:

\- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? – la pregunta lo sacó de línea e hizo que Akaashi se avergonzara inmediatamente pero no fue solo la pregunta que dejó descolocado al moreno, la voz de Bokuto había sonado demasiado sensual.- Por supuesto tú también te ves muy bien Akaashi – la voz del chico había sonado igual que siempre esta vez.- Deberíamos apurarnos si no queremos llegar tarde a la película.

Durante el viaje Keiji se preguntaba qué tipo de película verían con su novio, anoche antes de irse a la cama busco en internet la cartelera (solo para estar preparado) y no había ninguna que fuese del genero romántico, solo algunas de acción y otras para niños ¿acaso irían a ver una película infantil? Bueno de su pareja se esperaba todo. El viaje se le hizo corto, el tan solo estar con Bokuto le encantaba aunque solamente fuese él el que estuviera hablando. Cuando llegaron, el mayor empezó a buscar algo en la cartelera pero se veía que no lo encontraba.

\- Bokuto-san ¿sucede algo?

\- Es que no se ve la película que quería que viéramos.

\- ¿Y de qué trataba?

\- De un tipo que le encuentran cáncer terminal y su novia está dispuesta a ayudarlo o algo así.

\- No vi nada de eso en internet.

\- Oh espera – en una pantalla estaban pasando el tráiler de una película de acción – es esa.

\- Esa es Deadpool una película de acción – Keiji había visto el tráiler la noche pasada y se veía bastante violenta.

\- Así es.

\- No tiene nada de romántico.

\- Venga Akaashi vamos a echarle un vistazo – tomó a su pareja de la mano y fue a comprar los boletos.

Al final la película no había sido tan mala de hecho fue bastante graciosa y sí Bokuto tenía razón y el protagonista tenía cáncer terminal y la novia se negaba a dejarlo, también hubo momentos un poco vergonzosos (para él, Bokuto estaba encantado) en los que casi escupe su bebida pero la mayor parte estuvo entretenida y estuvo abrazado a su pareja la mayor parte del tiempo (la suerte de que hubiesen ido temprano y haya habido poca gente). Ahora se encontraban en un local cercano comiendo hamburguesas y papitas.

\- Hey Akaashi ¿qué quieres hacer ahora?

\- No lo sé Bokuto-san, ¿tenías planeado algo?

\- Estaba pensando que podíamos ir a los juegos.

\- Suena divertido, por mí no hay problema.

\- Eres genial Akaashi! – cuando terminaron de comer corrieron hacía un local de juegos cercanos el cual estaba atestado de gente y muchos chicos eran casi de su edad, el moreno se preguntó si algunos de ellos sería pareja al igual que él y Bokuto, o solo serían amigos queriendo pasar una tarde alegre.

Fue una de las mejores tarde de su vida y aun diciendo eso se queda corto, Akaashi le ganó en casi todos los juegos a su novio y con los tickets ganados canjearon un pequeño búho gris de peluche, cuando la vendedora se lo entregó a Bokuto este se lo extendió a su pareja:

\- Para ti.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, para que me recuerdes cuando no este contigo.

\- Eso sería difícil, tú siempre inundas mis pensamientos – le recibió el pequeño peluche y lo estrecho contra su pecho – gracias Bokuto-san.

\- No hay de qué Akaashi, venga vamos por unos helados que yo invito.

Estaban en una pequeña plaza, él aun comía de su helado de vainilla mientras que Bokuto, que ya había terminado el suyo que había sido de fresas, estaba recostado a su lado mirando al cielo que ya se estaba oscureciendo, unos niños pequeños estaban jugando un poco más allá de donde ellos descansaban mientras que su madre les llamaba la atención. Cuando Akaashi terminó su helado se acostó al lado de su novio juntando su cabeza con el hombro de él mientras que Bokuto tomaba su mano, ahora ambos se miraban a los ojos.

\- Hey Akaashi, ¿tú me quieres?

\- Por supuesto que te quiero Bokuto-san – los gritos de los niños se escuchaban algo lejanos.

\- Yo también te quiero mucho Akaashi – los gritos de los niños ya no se escuchaban y solo se sentían unos pocos autos que pasaban cerca, estaban solos.

\- ¿Te gustó nuestra cita? – Koutaro acariciaba con su dedo pulgar la mejilla de Keiji.

\- Me encantó Bokuto-san.

\- Aunque hay una última cosa que me gustaría hacer.

\- ¿Qué cosa Bokuto-san? – el mayor se acercó lentamente hasta su novio y le besó los labios suavemente, fue lento y sin movimientos pero solo eso basto para quitarle el aliento al menor el cual había cerrado los ojos al sentir la caricia de su novio. Ese era su primer beso con Bokuto-san y se sentía maravilloso.

 **Notas Finales:**

 **Trate de no dar muchos spoilers de la pelicula ( uno nunca sabe ) se me ocurrio la idea de usar Deadpool cuando el 8 de marzo circulaba un meme de esta pelicula con la frese "Feliz dia internacional de la mujer" estoy segura que muchas lo vieron además que recorde que en mi país estaban promocionando Deadpool como una pelicula romantica para el 14 de febrero y bueno conociendo a Bokuto estoy segura que se confundiría si viese algo así.**

 **Bueno si llegaron hasta aca, muchas gracias por seguir el fic!**


End file.
